Bad news is I've burned dinner
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Good news is we can always order pizza...


_**First off warning for this Lark fic it is fluffy and Au Enjoy!.. also slight ooc _**_

_**I do not own The walking dead.**_

"It's still pink…" stated Lilly as she curiously poked at the slab of pork in the frying pan with a spatula.

"How long have you been cooking it?" asked Mark as he chopped onion turning around to as his girlfriend hopelessly tried to cook dinner with him.

"About twenty minutes." The dark haired brunette stated as she flipped the meat only to see it was still raw on the other side. "Think I've used the wrong kind of frying pan or something?" she asked as the pilot left the counter setting the knife aside on the cutting board and wandered to where she was. "See? See raw." Lilly said as his blue eyes darted to the stove then to the meat then back again before shifting his gaze to Lilly.

"Did you try turning on the stove?" he asked much to his amusement trying to hold back laughter as Lilly's pale cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink.

"Oh…" she muttered quietly clearly embarrassed from her stupidity of lack of cooking skills, which was another reason mark did most of the cooking when they moved in together in there small but cozy house. "I can't think straight…hormones..." she lied through her teeth as Mark let out a light chuckle as Lilly folded her arms on top of her stomach which had expanded out largely during the past seven months, she was clearly pregnant. It was true neither of them planned for a child, it was still a mystery if she forgot to take her birth control or the condom broke, of course either of these methods were a hundred percent foolproof but the idea of starting a family did seem to appeal to them over time (Well maybe after Lilly's father, Larry stopped breathing down Mark's neck since he never like the pilot being involved with his daughter, and of course threaten on many occasions that he if left her in such a state he would hunt him down, not like he would leave Lilly anyway.)

Then the idea of marriage came, since they never planned for a child both of them agreed just because of the unexpected pregnancy that didn't mean they had to get married. Besides, a shotgun wedding would seem tacky in this day and age.

"Is that your excused every time?" The glasses wearing man mused as Lilly frown rolling.

"Well that's why I'm learning." She grumbled as she looked at the many switches on the stove and bit her lower lip. "Hmmm, Mark, which one is the on switch again?" she asked not even able to look at him again as he shook his head.

"You got to be kidding me." He scoffed as he turned the switch to get the stove on.

"Well I told you when we started dating I can't cook!" The brunette spat frustrated as she placed the cooking utensil on the granite counter.

Mark's lips curled into an amused smile not able to hide his amusement any longer when it came to Lilly's lack of basic cooking skills. "I know, I just didn't think you were this bad." He mused in humor.

"Hey, it's my first time!" she argued jabbing one of her long fingers into his chest. "It's…it's hard to concentration when I'm lugging around an extra thirty something pounds." She snapped having trouble coming up with an excuse.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Mark said giving a careless wave of his hands. Lilly been more irrational and easy to irritate then usual since she had gotten pregnant…and no it wasn't the stereotype all pregnant women were moody but for Lilly's case it was all the free time she had since taking maternity leave she now had countless hours to do whatever she pleased…that joy of that ended in two weeks then the brunette was bored out of her mind, Mark suggested she take up another hobby, something she doesn't normally do, scrapbooking, knitting, maybe even writing but of all things Lilly had to choose why cooking? He was no five star chef but he knew how to work a stove and boil water.

"You're noting going to let that go are you?" she asked

"Nope." The gray T-shirt clad man replied grinning.

"Now I know how Carley feels" Lilly moaned as the pork slowly started to sizzle as the pan finally started heating up.

"Think you can keep an eye on that?" asked Mark. "You remember how to use a spatula right?"

"Oh shut up!" her hands grabbed a green dish towel she then used to smack Mark's left thigh.

"Just keep watching it while I finish cutting onions." He order letting out a light chuckle as he soon then returned to the cutting board griping the black handle of a silver knife as he continued to cut.

"You're an asshole sometimes you know that right?" The expecting former desk job worker muttered bitterly.

"But I'm your asshole." He teased taking a quick second to adjust his glasses, he found after years of being called four-eyes for his glasses during his years in high school it was finally paying off, he never once cried while chopping onions…nothing to brag about but it was relief, it was bad enough putting up with the smell to dwell on watery eyes.

In spilt seconds he felt a light whack on his rear, he yelped not having suspected that. Ah yes, another thing about Lilly was she spend so much time home alone when he had to work she also grew lonely, not sad lonely just bored of her mine kind of lonely, there phone bill sky rocketed with her phone calls to various friends that ranged from Carley, Christa, and Lee to even people she disliked somewhat such as Kenny (More or less Mark betted that she just called him as an excuse to both ague with him and to talk to someone) until he came home to keep her 'entertained'. His arm's jolted in surprise accidently knocking over a bottle unscrewed cooking oil that spilled onto his shirt.

"Shit!" he cursed looking at the sticky, oily (No pun intended) spatter that stained his shirt.

"Fuck, sorry." Lilly apologized lower her sight at the mess before them, her eyes ridden with guilt at her harmless little tease.

The raven haired man sighed wiping his oily hand son a nearby dish cloth. "Its fine, I needed to take a shower anyway." He reassured her, although not sure if the greasy substance would be easily clean from his cotton T-shirt, at least he wasn't wearing his leather jacket he usually wore to work. "Think you can handle things while I got get cleaned up?" he asked his girlfriend as she gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I handle cooking the meat until you get back." She said and turned her attention back to the stove.

'_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?' _

Mark though but he yearned for a hot shower to wash the sticky oily mess off of him rather then a hot meal at the moment, after all how badly could Lilly screw up cooking meat? He cooked dinner for her a few times for them recently; maybe Lilly picked up on a few things? The glasses clad man leave the kitchen then gathered up some of his clothes (he made a mental note to buy himself some new shirts, Lilly Caul hated maternity clothes, she refused to even look at another maternity clothing store so she just sported a pair of sweatpants and one of his T-shirts…not that he minded of course, she did look rather cute in his shirts) and entered the bathroom, tossing his greasy clothing aside and turned the on the shower, in an instant hot water streamed out from the showerhead and steam fogged up the mirrors and windows, he stepped into the shower feeling the hot water slightly clean the oil from him at once.

After a short amount of scrubbing away at himself with soap and water he stepped out and got change, feeling refreshed as anyone would be if there girlfriend caused them to spill oil on themselves. Well getting dressed after drying himself off a loud beeping noise filled the once quiet house (Well with a baby on the way he might as well get used to noise.)He sighed slipping his glasses.

"Don't tell me…" he mumbled to himself as he rushed to the kitchen and surprise, surprise there was Lilly waving an rusty red colored dish towel at the smoke detector standing as best she could on her tip toes to reach it. Lilly eyes darted to Mark as she smiled weakly at him.

"Hmmm…hey…" she said nervously as the smoke detector's loud beeping finally stopped.

The pilot sighed again as he crossed his arms. "What happened?" he asked looking at the silver frying back, what was once a raw piece of pork that was slowly cooking was now as pitch black as charcoal.

"Well, it was taking too long to cook…so I though if I turned up the heat some more it would cook faster…" Lilly confessed as Mark stifled a laugh, Lilly's brown eyes glared at him chucking the dish towel at him. "It's my first time cooking for fucks sake!" she snapped.

"I know, I know."

Lilly cursed under her breath as she crossed her arms on top of her round belly. "I'm going to watch TV…" she muttered leaving the disaster of a kitchen as Mark fallowed her, he would clean the kitchen later after he figured they might as well figure out there plans for dinner first then deal with that mess. The dark brunette plopped down onto the beige sofa resting her both of her hands on the swell of her stomach. "You may be laughing now, but YOUR on cooking duty from now on, I give up cooking." She grumbled at her boyfriend as he sat down next to her, changing the channel to some shitty sitcom just to pass the time.

"Whatever you say." Mark shrugged; let's just figure out what we're going to do for dinner tonight in the meantime. "Go out to eat?' he suggested as Lilly looked at him frowning.

"Maybe if I could fit through the door I would." She muttered.

"You look fine." The glasses wearing man reassured her as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Lilly "Agreed" clearly making a poor attempt to mimic Mark's voice. She took a hold of Mark's left hand and place it on her stomach, his blue eyes lit up feeling a light flutter of tiny movement. "She's been kicking like crazy tonight."

"She?" The pilot repeated a slow smile spread across both there faces.

"I found out yesterday at the doctor's, I had enough surprises to last me a lifetime." She stated. This both relieved and overjoyed Mark. Him and Lilly we having a precious baby girl, and he wouldn't have to worry about Lilly and Larry pushing to name a son after Larry, he understood why Lilly would want to name a son after him and respected that, but he couldn't help but try to pitch in other boy names such as Mason, at least that was one less thing to dwell on.

"So either Mallory or Lara?" he asked out loud on the girl names they agreed on.

"I like Lara more…Lara Grace…." Lilly stated her eyes soften as she lower them to her stomach.

"I like it." Mark agreed, his smiled if possible grew larger feeling another little kick from his daughter. His eyes then shifted to the clock which hung upon the living room wall. "Guess we should just order pizza before everything closes, the usual?" he asked.

"Extra cheese, extra mushrooms, deep dish." Lilly instructed as Mark nodded and got up to phone the order.

_**Let's face it, knowing how big a Lark fan I am you all must of known I would be posting a fluffy one-shot sooner or later…_ hoped you liked it… also for those on Tumblr its no secret almost everyon ehas a headcannon that Lilly as a pretty bad cook XD Also check out my other fic called "Flesh and blood" if you really like my other more angst works such as "Voices". **_


End file.
